En la hora del crepúsculo
by diabolo-123
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Ganon, Midna se da cuenta de que siente algo por la persona que le ha acompañado durante toda su travesía. Ahora, les tocará a ambos asumir lo que de veras sienten y hacer algo al respecto. MidnaxLink Midlink
1. El comienzo

**Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic. La verdad es que me encanta The Legend of Zelda, en especial Twilight Princess. Siempre me ha encantado el papel de Midna y como se ha desarrollado en el juego. He leído algunos trabajos por aquí y al final me he animado a hacer algo por mi cuenta.**

 **Todos los personajes e historia, de TloZ: TP pertenecen a Nintendo.**

 **Por favor, me gustaría críticas constructivas para mejorar esta historia.**

 **Bueno, sin más, empezamos.**

 **Capítulo 1**

"Deberías decírselo"

"No…creo que no es el momento"

"Midna ¿vas a marcharte sin despedirte? Después de todo lo que ha hecho por.. de lo que hemos hecho por ti? "

"No es eso, es que… no se cómo despedirme de _él"_

"Después de lo que significa para ti?" dijo finalmente Zelda

Zelda se quedó sorprendida al ver a Midna insegura. Era la primera vez que podía ver a la princesa del Crepúsculo de esa manera.

La princesa del destino observó cómo su invitada se alejaba al balcón lentamente. La habitación está completamente en silencio, a pesar de los ruidos del festejo hacía unas horas.

* * *

"Midna.." Dijo ella.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No dices nada?" "¿Es que mi belleza te ha dejado mudo?" Decía Midna con esa mirada burlona y juguetona de siempre.

Link, todavía ensangrentado, había subido corriendo la colina. Creía que ya no volvería a verla después de que Ganondorf destrozara las sombras fundidas.

Ahora estaba ahí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo acercarse a su compañera de viaje, con un contoneo de caderas muy sensual.

Pasaron un montón de cosas por su mente. El momento cúando ambos se conocieron, su actitud pesada e insoportable, las frías noches en que ella se acercaba a su pelaje cúando estaba convertido en un lobo, el momento en el que..

"¿Link, estás bien..? Dijo Zelda, viniendo por su espalda.

Link de pronto se dio cuenta de toda la sangre que había perdido y la que aún brotaba por debajo de su cota de malla. Uno de los golpes de Ganondorf le había alcanzado en el pecho. Escuchó un ruido seco pero no parecía dolerle.. hasta ahora.

Link de pronto cayó de rodillas, sintió cómo su interior ardía. De pronto, un reguero de sangre proveniente de su boca se deslizó por su barbilla. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Cúando miró hacia arriba pudo ver la cara de Midna, pasando de su pícara sonrisa a una mirada preocupada mientras aceleraba el paso brsucamente.

"¡Link! Escuchó al unísono, de ambas princesas mientras el sueño comenzó a cerrarle los ojos y a caer de costado en la pradera de Hyrule.

Midna fue la primera en llegar. "¡Link, Oh, por las diosas…!" dijo arrodillándose a su lado mientras le agarraba del brazo.

"Está sangrando, ayúdame" dijo Zelda en un tono preocupado.

Zelda no tardó encontrar el origen de toda esa sangre, tenía una gran herida en el pecho. No era un corte profundo, o no lo parecía. Una de sus costillas parecía rota.

De protno, Midna estaba agarrando más fuerte el brazo de Link, se levantó.

"¿Qué harías sin mi…?" susurró Midna ante la mirada atónita de Zelda mientras colocaba su mano derecha por encima de la herida apareciendo del interior del cuerpo del caído una gran luz que comenzó a envolver a las 3 personas en la llanura.

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

Link abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol. Pudo distinguir a Epona pastando tranquilamente cerca de él. Un olor a comida le llegaba desde algún lugar..

"Por fin te dignas a despertarte"

Link pudo ver a Midna, sentada junto a él, con los brazos cruzados por delante de sus piernas. La verdad es que sus piernas brillaban de una manera hipnotizante con el brillo de la luna.

"Menos mal que no te decidiste a salvar Hyrule después de una echarte cabezada...creo que te encontrarías con el siguiente héroe para cúando despertaras, otro de esos con ese estúpido gorro tuyo" Dijo Midna mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrrisa en una cara algo seria.

"¿Qué ha.. me he desmayado"? Dijo Link frotándose la cabeza. se dio cuenta que no tenía su túnica y estaba envuelto en unas telas de color negro con símbolos azulados.

"Si, además de vago, un exagerado… tss" dijo mientras miraba para otro lado.

"Por cierto, me debes un vestido de Tyslula nuevo..." añadió volviendo a mirar al joven.

Link se dio cuenta de que la parte inferior del vestido de Midna había desaparecido, más bien se encontraba cubriendo su torso. Su ropa yacía cerca de la hoguera.

"Gracias.." Dijo intentado apartar su mirada del cuerpo de la princesa del Crepúsculo. Intentando recapitular todo lo sucedido en aquel largo día.

"No hay de que, ahora ya estamos en paz… oye, ¿se pude saber que estás mirando? Midna cambió su tono de voz serio por uno sorprendido y algo...¿alegre?

Link, al darse cuenta de que se encontraba mirando las piernas de la líder Twili, se enrojeció de inmediato.

"….Y Zelda, dón..dónde se enc..encuentra?" Intentó decir el ordoniano.

"Se ha ido a la ciudad, dijo que vendría lo antes posible. Una patrulla militar nos encontró después de que los pedazos de piedra del castillo llegaran a todas partes de Hyrule… hemos montado una buena".

Link, poco hablador como siempre, calló y se paso la mano por su herida, bajo las telas Twili.

 _Estaba mirándome.. ¿las piernas?_ … Una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de Midna, siempre le había encantado meterse con Link, y ahora que el peligro había pasado tenía ganas de divertirse. Además, le gustaba la idea de que él le estuviese mirando de una forma un poco… distinta a antes.

Midna, era considerada una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo del Crepúsculo. A su edad, superior ligeramente del hyliano, varios pretendientes la habían intentado cortejar. A Midna, le encantaba jugar con sus sentimientos pero en el fondo, sabía que no les estaba haciendo ningún daño. Muchos de los nobles twilianos ansiaban el poder que supondría ser el marido de Midna y sobre todo, acostarse con ella.

Midna había olvidado lo que era esa sensación, atrapada en aquel diminuto cuerpo pero ahora la situación era muy distinta.

La noche era muy larga, y la comida aún se estaba cocinado. Aquel pobre Cucco no tuvo ninguna opción contra una bola mágica de la princesa de las sombras.

"Bueno… y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer Link?" Dijo Midna en un tono algo.. sugerente mientras estiraba sus piernas y mostraba su cuerpo, que solamente estaba cubierto por la parte superior de la túnica rasgada y unas prendas que parecían ropa interior.

A Midna le encataba esto, y sabía lo que hacía.

Por alguna extraña razón, tenía ganas de hacerlo. Link, se podría considerar como un afortunado. De todos los hombres que Midna había conocido, excepto su padre y algún familiar cercano. Significaba mucho para Midna. Estuvo con ella en todo momento y aunque a él no le mostrase mucho afecto, lo tenía. Aunque desconocía cúanto.

La cara de Link, que ya se había convertido en un tomate, ahora era aún más vivo. Por otra parte, el joven no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres. La única persona con la que el podría tener una relación era Illia, pero él la veía como a una amiga.

La verdad sea dicha. Nunca tuvo tiempo de centrarse en estos temas y a su edad, adulto desde hacía muy poco. Era una necesidad vital, una pequeña voz que no se callaba nunca y aque ahora Midna, no paraba de aumentar.

 _¿Pero que está haciendo?… me está poniendo...muy nervioso…_ Pensó el joven mientras Midna se desperezaba a su lado. _Quizás… no, no puede ser.. ella no…por el amor de las diosas.._ La mente del joven se puso en blanco cuando uno de los pies de la bella princesa tocó ligeramente su pierna.

"Bueno, ahora quien es él más bajo ¿eh?" Midna estaba disfrutando cada segundo de aquello, no esperaba una respuesta pero sabía perfectamente que el pobre Link no podría decir nada.

De pronto, un poco confundida, paró de hacer lo que hacía. Link agradeció a las diosas en voz baja.

 _Pero ¿qué estás haciendo…? Este es un ser de la luz, uno más… Es Link._

 _Link, Link.._

 _No, no no no. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi._ Pensó mientras empezaba a conectar todos los cables.

 _Tengo que marcharme de aquí cúanto antes_. Pensó.

"Bueno, comemos ¿al...algo?" Dijo Link intentado salir del paso de manera, a lo que fue su parecer, heróica.

"Sí, no te preocupes, yo me levanto.." Dijo Midna con tono seco.

Midna tardó unos minutos en sacar a su presa de la hoguera y prepararla en una especie de "platos" con cubertería que habían salido de la nada. Las princesas no pueden comer con las manos, además le haría mucha gracia ver como Link se manejaba con…

 _Otra vez Link._ Pensó.

Sin perder más tiempo, se acercó al héroe para servirle pero ahora, él dormía plácidamente. El día había sido agotador y bueno, Link siempre ha dormido más de la cuenta aunque cúando el deber le llamaba, como por ejemplo: para salvar Hyrule, no lo había mostrado.

Midna se sentó a su lado sin hacer mucho ruído, la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre a si que tomó un pequeño trozo.

Pudo observar como dormía él. Después de tanto tiempo, era curioso ver que ahora era ella la que vigilaba por las noches. Link siempre había velado por ambos durante la oscuridad nocturna y muchas veces, Midna, se hizo la dormida mientras se acercaba a su pecho a su pelaje cuando era lobo. Siempre dormían juntos después de que Zelda se sacrificara, Midna se sentía segura con él.

La verdad era que en aquel mundo hostil, para ella. Él junto con Zelda eran las únicas personas en las que confiaba pero Midna, con toda su soberbia y ego nunca lo admitió.

Midna acarició el rostro de Link y aparató algunos mechones de su cara.

 _A si que...tss… estoy perdida._ Pensó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

La bella y poderosa princesa, ahora reina del Crepúsculo a su vuelta, a merced de los sentimientos de alguien. Quizás la sensación no estaba mal después de todo.

Al poco tiempo, quedó dormida a su lado, y para no romper con la tradición era ella la que ahora rodeaba con los brazos a él.

* * *

 **Por la mañana**

Link, fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Para su sorpresa y quizás algo de felicidad se encontró con Midna apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del héroe.

A pesar de que le costaba un poco respirar y el dolor aún se mantenía después de que la magia de Midna hubiese dejado una bonita cicatriz, no quería que ella se apartase.

En esa situación, Link podría volver a desmayarse pero ahora que ella dormía, no estaba nervioso en absoluto. Después de observarla un rato, decidió acariciar su pelo y apartar unos mechones que estaban molestándole bajo la tela de su torso. A Link le fascinaba su pelo. No podía preguntarse como era capaz de moverlo por ahí como si de una mano se tratase.

En cuestión de segundos, Midna abrió los ojos y en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación, pillando a Link desprevenido, abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida.

Link por otra parte se quedó petrificado.

Su mano quedó sobre su pelo y ella no pudo apartar la mirada a otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos.

Las caras de ambos pasaron a un tono más cálido.

Link estaba con una cara llena de vergüenza y miedo. Midna, también.

La mirada se prolongó durante unos segundos hasta que el ruído de unos cascos de caballos los sacó del trance.

La princesa Zelda, se acercaba con una escuadra hyliana a caballo.

Los dos rápidamente se separaron de forma torpe y graciosa para el caso de Midna, la cual se movía con una elegancia extrema.

"¡Por fin os hemos encontrado!" exclamó la princesa mientras bajaba de su corcel.

Desde la lejanía pudo ver la escena durante unos segundos pero prefirió no decir nada. Mientras se encontraba en el cuerpo de Midna, pudo sentir lo mismo que ella pero nunca creyó que pudiese pasar semejante...cosa.

"Link, me alegra que estéis bien…,"

"Midna, veo que has cuidado bien de él". Zelda, dirigiendo ahora su mirada a la princesa del crepúsculo, hizo una pequeña mueca de complicidad a lo que la Twili respondió con una mirada confusa y algo agresiva.

"Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, venid con nosotros, seguro que echáis de menos una cama"

Midna no podía parar de pensar en lo que acaba de suceder y en lo que Zelda, intentaba sugerir. Ni siquiera la mirada de los guardias, algo sorprendida por ver a alguien como ella, es decir, tan guapa como ella tan cerca.

* * *

 **Varias horas después**

Las calles estaban llenas de gente gritando y vitoreando a los héroes. La princesa Zelda, había podido comentar lo sucedido la tarde anterior. El castillo, había perdido solamente la parte superior pero seguía manteniendo las salas principales.

Los generales, ahora libres no dejaron a la princesa marchar por lo tanto decidieron acudir a por los héroes por la mañana.

Las miradas, muchas dirigidas a Midna, estaban llenas de sorpresa, no de miedo, a lo que la princesa de las sombras se alegró.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a la parte baja del castillo. Fueron recibidos con todos los honores. La muchedumbre aguardaba fuera del castillo.

Después de un bello discurso de Zelda, en una de las murallas, ambos salieron a saludar. No se habían dirigido ni la palabra ni la mirada en todo el trayecto. Estaban aun intentado entender lo que había pasado horas antes.

Zelda, con una sonrisa preciosa, agarró la mano de ambos y la juntó con la suya, levantándola. La muchedumbre aclamó con pavor. Los dos se sonrojaron, Link un poco más al no estar acostumbrado a estar delante de tanta gente, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

En cuanto todo terminó, Zelda anunció que una gran fiesta se prepararía dentro de unos días.

Midna y Link, por otra parte fueron llevados a darse un baño. Link no paraba de mirar todos aquellos utensilios y riquezas dentro de un baño. Su mente pudo despejarse un poco

Midna por otra estaba acostumbrada a aquello y ella misma se preparó, agradeciendo eso sí a los sirvientes de palacio. Para ella la situación de aquella mañana no paraba de volverle a su mente.

Después de salir del baño, Zelda entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Midna la observó impresionada.

"Bueno, a si que..." Dijo Zelda riéndose por lo bajo. "Ya te has decidido a decirle a Link lo sientes ¿o vas a seguir por ahí dándole golpes?" Añadió ella.

Zelda, al ver la imagen esta mañana, estuvo segura de todo.

Creía que ella y Link estaban muy unidos, como muchas veces antes lo sintió pero ahora, supo que se merecían el uno al otro. Zelda creía en el amor y en la bondad.

"Me parece que tenemos que hablar, Zelda" Dijo Midna, bajando su mirada no por tristeza sino por felicidad. Cada vez estaba más segura de que ella y Link les pertenecía un futuro juntos. Ya no le molestaban las dos razas. Simplemente sabía lo que quería.

"No te preocupes, ya se que es lo que te preocupa… va a ser un hueso duro de roer, es un joven muy tímido. Lo conozco casi como tú" le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Creo que tendré que ayudarte.. ayudaros. Me gustaría ayudaros de otra forma que no fuese para salvar el mundo por una vez" Dijo con una sonrisa fina.

"Link no va a intentar nada y lo sabes" añadió

Midna, por supuesto, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie pero en estos temas, estaba un poco..perdida. Al fin de al cabo, era ella a la que debían cortejar.

"¿Qué propones?" Dijo Midna intentando ocultar su incertidumbre y mirando por la ventana.

"Que volváis a Ordon, los dos juntos." Dijo Zelda. "Voy a preparar una fiesta y ambos necesitáis relajaros"

"Serán dos o tres días". Decía Zelda mientras se aceraba a Midna. "Con intimidad podréis aclarar todo este… alboroto"

Con esto, Zelda avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Midna era una mujer que gustaba de retos, ahora que todo estaba en calma deseaba volver a su pueblo pero con el espejo ahí, podría esperar una semana, al menos para mostrar la gratitud a los huéspedes. Además ahora tenía "algo" que hacer aquí.

"Por cierto, os he dado la misma habitación… el castillo está en ruinas y no creo que haya problema en que compartáis una cama después de dormir en esos campos". Con esto, cerró la puerta y se tapó la boca para no mostrar una sonrisa.

Midna, por una vez en su vida, estaba asustada pero pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Quizás debía darlee un "empujón" al héroe

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. No quería desvelar la historia hasta aquí. Como ya había dicho me encantan este tipo de Fanfics. Lo que pasa es que siempre que acaban con la historia principal, aparece una nueva aventura o nuevos problemas. En este quiero que todo esté en paz y que los problemas sean de otra manera. Puede ser algo aburrido pero no concibo la idea de que vuelva a aparecer un Ganondorf por ahí.**

 **Como dije antes, me gustarían críticas constructivas.**


	2. Velada en el castillo

**Lo mismo de siempre, TloZ y personajes del mismo pertenecen a Nintendo.**

* * *

La cena que había preparado Zelda comenzó en breves instantes.

Link, al fin relajado después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días estaba perplejo por todo el ajetreo en la sala dónde se iba a celebrar el banquete.

En cuanto entró en la sala, algunos puestos ya estaban ocupados. No había muchas personas pero Link se sentía intimidado por las miradas de todos aunque estas fueran de admiración.

Zelda, junto a tres sillas al fondo de la mesa le hizo una señal. El héroe se sentó en el centro, Zelda se mantenía de pie.

"Creo que la puntualidad tampoco es su punto fuerte" dijo en voz baja.

Midna, en un cuarto lleno de ropa, se estaba preparando quizás en exceso para la ocasión. Había recordado las palabras de Zelda.

 _Es un hombre, tengo que conquistarlo con mis dotes...femeninas_ pensó. Era curioso que ahora pensase de esa manera cúando se habían conocido desde hacía tiempo y no pareciese que hubiera secretos entre ambos. Se podría decir que la princesa del Crepúsculo estaba un poco, asustada.

Link, no paró de observar la comida que estaba siendo colocada.

"Hay que esperar, se que estarás hambriento pero por unos minutos no pasará nada, además, debes de ser un caballero...y esperar a las damas". Reprimió Zelda a Link con un tono infantil.

Link, al escuchar la palabra damas pensó. _¡Midna!_.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirarla? después de que…

 _¡Maldita sea!_ Pensaba el héroe, _la he fastidiado… ahora me va a mirar como a un bicho raro.._

Link, salió de pronto de sus pensamientos al abrirse la puerta de las escaleras. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cúando por el marco e la puerta apareció el ser más bello que había podido presenciar.

Midna, entraba con su personal contoneo, vestida con ropas oscuras, las más oscuras que pudo encontrar Zelda en sus armarios. Su pelo recogido hacía una cascada hacia atrás de una forma un tanto salvaje. Su larga falda abierta en varios puntos, mostrando unas medias oscuras. Se veía que la princesa aun tenía miedo de que la luz tocase su piel-

Midna avanzaba segura hacia Link, desde el momento que entró por la puerta no separó su mirada de Link. Midna no estaba avergonzada de aquello.

 _Bueno, ahora toca ponerse a jugar_ pensaba la princesa del Crepúsculo sin apartar la mirada de Link.

Toda la sala, miraba hacia ella no por miedo sino por asombro. Más de una mujer de la sala se enfadó y sintió celos. Su figura, su movimiento y su sonrisa hacía competencia a la de Zelda pero en un cuerpo mucho más _formado._

Link, al ver la sonrisa de Midna supo que todo estaba bien, suponía que lo habría entendido como un malentendido y también sonrió. De pronto todo estaba en silencio, solo estaban ellos dos. Uno acercándose al otro.

"¿Este es mi sitio, verdad?" Dijo Midna.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de Link y de los demás asistentes. Esta chica era una justa rival de su belleza.

"Claro, siéntate Midna… y perdona por las miradas, algunos aún no están cómodos con tu presencia. No me malinterpretes es sólo que todos los seres que han visto de su mundo eran esas cosas… ahora por suerte todo se ha acabado". Dijo Zelda.

"No te preocupes, no querría tampoco molestar, además no quiero quitarle el puesto a nuestro héroe". Siguió Midna.

Link, que estaba en medio de las dos no sabía donde meterse.

La conversación terminó poco después y comenzó el banquete.

Algunos caballeros alzaron sus copas para celebrar la hazaña de los héroes y algunas mujeres intentaron acercarse para hablar a Link pero no llegaron a él por ciertas miradas de Zelda que decían que no le molestase pero la verdadera razón fueron las miradas de Midna. La situación era muy cómica.

"Link, esto se debe agarrar así, mira" Decía Midna mientras agarraba su mano para enseñarle a tomar la cubertería.

Link, asustado no tenía dónde meterse. Si ya no era conocedor de los buenos modales y no era capaz de agarrar los cubiertos, el nerviosismo le hizo soltar algunos trozos de comida y llevar a cabo algún que otro desastre. Midna, dándose cuenta intentó taparle en varias ocasiones, acompañando una sonrisa de complicidad.

El héroe dejó atrás la timidez y sonrió también a Midna. Volvía a sentirse como en un equipo con ella. El pobre no sabría lo que vendría después.

Midna, era una persona muy juguetona y sabía que sus acciones volvían locos a todos los hombres, que los dejaban a su merced. Por una vez aquello no solo le daría el placer de ser deseada sino también de desear.

Midna comenzó a dar pequeños golpes por debajo de la mesa a Link. En un principio él no se dio cuenta pero todo cambió en cuanto lo que parecía un pie tocaba cierta parte de su anatomía masculina.

La cara de Link fue un poema. Se quedó callado mirando al frente. Con los ojos como platos.

Midna decidió detenerse al ver que algunos de los huéspedes se quedaron mirando a Link con cara de preocupación. Incluida la princesa Zelda que no sabía que estaba sucediendo.

Midna se contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo. Le gustase o no el héroe, no iba a perder aquella actitud juguetona y galante.

Link, de nuevo sorprendiendo con la escala gama de colores rojos se levantó y con un intento de sonrisa se retiró preguntando antes a la sorprendida Zelda dónde se encontraba el baño.

Zelda, sorprendida miró a Midna y le dijo:

"¿Que has hecho?"

"Has dicho que necesitaba un empujón ¿no?" "Sólo le he dado unos cuantos y no en la espalda".

La cara de Zelda se tornó un poco roja. La princesa no había tenido pareja tampoco y hablar de temas sugerentes y algo picantes era un poco vergonzoso para ella.

"Emm… Midna, creo que deberías ir más despacio.. con él, no queremos que se vaya corriendo ¿ve..verdad?" Dijo Zelda con cierto nerviosismo. La verdad es que a la princesa del destino se le vinieron unas cuantas imágenes a la cabeza de aquellos dos y no podía calmarse.

"Bueno, sólo era una broma, no creo que le haya molestado..." Dijo Midna mirando para ver al héroe volviendo. Link simplemente creía que todo había sido su imaginación.

* * *

Link era muy inexperto en todo lo que se refiere a cosas que hacer con las mujeres. Rusl le había dado una pequeña charla sobre estos "temas" hacía años. Pensando que volvería a por más respuestas pero el chico estaba muy ocupado con Fado y las cabras.

"Bueno chico, cuando llegue el momento tu cuerpo te avisará de que quiere… algo más" decía Rusl.

"No debes preocuparte, todo debe fluir. Si estás muy nervioso siempre puedes intentar pensar en otra cosa y dejar que todo...se vuelva a poner como está" Rusl tampoco era muy experto en estos temas y Link, asentía rápidamente con la cabeza muy avergonzado.

 _No, ahora no es el momento de estas señales_ pensaba el Ordoniano al haber notado aquellos golpes allí abajo.

* * *

La cena terminó pronto y Link, después de todo aquello estaba muy cansado. Sólo quedaban ellos tres y unos pocos asistentes que recogían todo.

Link, intentando evitar un poco de conversación y con miedo que su cuerpo le mandase más señales decidió levantarse y decir que quería retirarse a dormir. Zelda no le había contado que compartía habitación con Midna.

"Si, creo que ya es hora, debemos retirarnos" Dijo Zelda.

De pronto y a pesar de que Link dijo que podía subir el sólo y encontrar la habitación ambas princesas acompañaron al héroe.

Zelda, previendo que Midna asustaría a Link de nuevo, en completa oscuridad e intimidad le dijo:

"No sabe que vais a dormir en la misma cama… Com..comportate. Lleva las cosas con calma Midna. Mañana en Ordon podréis hablar perfectamente"

"Entendido" dijo guiñándole el ojo a la princesa y evocando una sonrsia.

Zelda se temía lo peor, había enviado a Link a un combate a muerte contra su reciñen abandonada pubertad.

* * *

Link entró en la habitación y se quedó en su ropa de dormir, ropa interior para abreviar.

Tan pronto como pudo se lanzó en la cama y cerró los ojos. En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió pero Link no pudo ver nada ya que se cerró al instante.

"¿Qu..Quién es?" Dijo mientras hacía un amago de agarrar su espada en la espalda. Espada que ya no portaba consigo.

De pronto, una de las cortinas se abrió para mostrar a Midna también en ropa interior.

"Bueno, parece ser que aquí la gente no tiene ropa de noche… Oye, la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos, lobito" dijo Midna. "Échate a un lado o voy a tener que dormir encima de ti". Añadió en su tono burlón.

Link tragó saliva rápidamente y se echó lentamente hacia atrás

"¿Midna que estás haciendo..aquí?" Consiguió pronunciar el hyliano.

"Zelda no tenía más habitaciones con esto de que hayamos volado por los aires la planta superior a si que nos dio la misma..¿no te molesta verdad?" Dijo ella mientras se tumbaba y se quedaba de costado mirando a Link, intentado aguantarse la risa.

"Cla..No, por supuesto que no" Dijo

Midna, por otra parte decidió simplemente acercarse a él y abrazarlo de forma amistosa.

"Mañana nos vamos a Ordon mientras preparan nuestra fiesta, en conmemoración a la victoria, es orden de la princesa a si que habrá que hacerle caso ¿no?" Dijo Midna, cerca del oído de Link.

"Supongo que habrá sitio en esa casa tuya"

"Pero aprovecha, tu cama es mucho más pequeña y vamos a dormir bastante mal" Terminó añadiendo Midna, que ya cerraba los ojos y posaba su cabeza cerca del hombro de Link.

Link por otra parte estaba aterrado.

Si hubiese tenido su escudo, se estaría cubriendo mientras saltaba por la ventana. La verdad es que estaba bien sujeto por Midna.

 _ **Continuará**_


	3. Hogar, dulce hogar

**TloZ y personajes del mismo pertenecen a Nintendo.**

* * *

La noche transcurrió sin problemas. Por lo menos para Midna. Link seguía aterrado no por la princesa sino por la forma en la que esta le agarraba.

No pudo moverse mucho durante la noche, en cambio Midna podría haberse confundido con un koala. La verdad es que sería una imagen graciosa de ver pensaba Zelda mientras Midna le revivivía lo acontencido.

Zelda con total disimulo había pedido que la princesa del crepúsculo no entrase en detalles pero por desgracia para ella y suerte para Link. No había mucho más que contar.

Link y Midna estaban desayunando acompañados de Zelda. Esta era una madrugadora innata y para cuando estos acabaron, los caballos estaban listos.

La verdad es que era un poco incómodo para Midna que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a ella. En realidad siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención por su belleza no por su rareza. Este era el caso ahora.

Después de lo sucedido muchos de los embajadores reales acudieron a las ciudades principales para narrar lo sucedido e informar de la presencia de Midna a los terratenientes. Aun así muchos ciudadanos no estaban relajados a su lado. Su pueblo había invadido, voluntariamente o no sus casas hacía no más de unos días.

"Link, no he mandado a nadie a Ordon. Creo que lo mejor es que seas tú junto a Midna quien cuente todo lo sucedido" Dijo Zelda.

"Es..está bien" dijo Link. Estaba contento por volver a casa y ver a sus amigos pero volver con Midna era un poco vergonzoso para él.

"Creía que estarías más animado… me rompiste la cabeza con esos amigos tuyos cuando desaparecieron y ahora ¿no quieres verlos?" Dijo Midna con un tono burlón. Zelda le echó una mirada graciosa a lo que Midna levantó los hombros.

 _¿Cómo estos dos se han podido llevar bien durante todo este tiempo?_ Pensó Zelda

Link aprovechó el silencio para bajar las escaleras y dejar a las dos princesas solas. Después de esa noche con Midna parecía que este la quisiese evitar.

"Bueno, creo que ya tienes lo que querías Midna, aun que seáis tan distintos veo.. algo en vosotros" Dijo Zelda.

"Gracias por todo Zelda..." Dijo Midna bajando su mirada. "Bueno, me voy antes de que este se marche sin mi. No se como tratar con este chico… me meto en su cama con poca ropa y decide quedarse dormido..." Terminó Midna.

"Midna, ten cuidado por favor. El chico te.. aprecia mucho y te ama pero aún es joven". Dijo Zelda

"Lo sé, lo sé… simplemente necesita un...empujoncito" Dijo Midna mientras salía de la habitación.

"Adios, Zelda!" se escuchó al fondo del pasillo. Tanto Link como Midna partían ahora en caballos separados, rumbo a Ordon

* * *

El viaje a Ordon fue rápido y seguro. En poco tiempo se plantaron ambos jóvenes en la casa de Link. Midna ya la conocía a si que en cuanto Link abrió la puerta se dirigió derecha a la cama y saltó encima.

"Midna!" Gritó Link desde abajo. Creyendo que la cama se había roto.

"¿Pero como podéis viajar en esos seres? Me duele la espalda.. y el trasero..soy una princesa, no un mercader ambulante. No estoy para esto

Link se llevó una mano a la frente. _Sigue siendo Midna_ , pensó

"Bueno, ¿porqué no me presentas a tus amigos?" Preguntó Midna.

"Sí, claro.. voy a bajar y a..¿Pero qué estas haciendo Midna?" Link se sonrrojó de inmediato al ver a Midna desnudándose.

"Me estoy cambiando de ropa, idiota. La gente normal no sólo lleva un traje verde por ahí. Tiene varias prendas ¿sabes?" Dijo Midna, echándole un vistazo a las ropas que le había prestado Zelda.

"mmmh… esto supongo que irá así...Oye Link ¿Pero que te pasa? Ah!, es al revés.. maldita sea"

Link, completamente rojo estaba mirando contra la pared. La noche anterior pudo ver a Midna en ropa interior pero no era lo mismo que verla tumbada en su cama, jugando delicadamente con la ropa.

"¡Link! Vamos a entrar" Dijeron unas cuantas voces ya a la altura de la puerta.

"¿Pero?.. Midna, no salgas, espera.. espera un minuto" Dijo Link a la confundida Midna. Esta de pronto se dio cuenta de la situación.

" _A si que… tiene vergüenza de presentarme… quizás deba hacerlo yo misma.._ " pensaba Midna mientras se terminaba de poner la ropa y se asomaba al pequeño balcón.

"Sí, pero lo conseguimos.." Dijo Link a los niños que estaban frente a su puerta. Casi todos los adultos esperaban a nivel de suelo, mirando con admiración al Héroe de la Luz. No habían llegado muchas noticias pero lo poco que había llegado había deleitado a todos los habitantes de Ordon.

Midna, sin asomarse del todo se quedó escuchando.

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Link" Dijo Rusl abajo.

El Mayor Bo gritó de pronto "Una fiesta para conmemorar a nuestro héroe"

Todos aplaudieron y aclamaron.

"Link, presentanos a tu amiga" Dijo Colin con ojos de cachorro. Al haber escuchado que Link estuvo acompañado de una "hechicera" que era capaz de hacer magia estaban todos impacientes.

"Emm…" Dijo Link.

" _Maldita sea, que vergüenza_ " pensó Link

Midna, por otra parte estaba aguantándose la risa como si supiera lo que Link estaba pensando

"Link" Gritó una mujer mientras se aceraba corriendo

"¿Illia?..¡Illia!" Dijo Link mientras saltaba casi de alegria.

Midna escuchó como Illia subía las escaleras a toda prisa. El pueblo estaba en silencio como presenciando a dos enamorados en un reencuentro.

"Oh… no no no...esto lo soluciono yo" Pensó Midna mientras volvía a colocarse su túnica.

De pronto, y antes de que Illia pudiese llegar a Link, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una belleza de ébano salió por ella colocándose al lado del pétreo Link.

"oh..." "..." Murmullos del pueblo se escucharon pero nadie alcanzó a decir nada. Promovidos por la belleza de aquel ser y su extraña apariencia, todos se quedaron mirándola.

"Hola a todos, habitantes de Ordon. Mi nombre es Midna y soy la princesa del Crepúsculo, he acompañado a Link durante su viaje para salvar este mundo...y el mio. Me encantaría narraros nuestras aventuras en el festejo que parece que se va a realizar" Dijo Midna en tono sereno pero fuerte, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Mientras hablaba, se acercó a Link y cogió su brazo para ponerlo sobre su cintura.

Los niños no entendieron esto pero tanto los adultos como Illia comprendieron perfectamente que había algo entre los dos.

El mayor Bo, asustado e intentado recomponerse alzó la voz e intentando aparentar un tono real invitó a la princesa a participar en el festín.

"Oh.. Por supuesto, Su majestad, Midna.. Nos encantaría que compartiese...con nosotros sus historias.. esta noche" Dijo el mayor Bo mirando a sus ciudadanos, a lo que estos asintieron, dándole a entender que les daría tiempo a montar la fiesta.

"Pedimos disculpas, no sabíamos que usted estaba en casa de nuestro joven Link y..." terminó Bo.

"No pasa nada, hemos llegado esta mañana temprano y no he podido presentarme con..Link. Vamos a quedarnos unos días mientras en el castillo preparan todo para una conmemoración a las hazañas de este chico tan apuesto que está a mi lado" Dijo Midna, lanzando una mirada posesiva a Link mientras este sonreía y se masajeaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Uli, escondiendo una sonrisa le dio un codazo a su esposo y le dijo al oído: "Parece que Link no ha estado ocupado"

Rusl sonrió y dijo, ayudando a Bo: "Bueno, pues vamos a prepararlo todo. Su..majestad, si nos disculpa.." Dijo Rusl acercándose a la casa árbol.

Entre todo esto, Illia dio unos pasos atrás.. comprendió perfectamente lo que pasaba y estaba preparando una buena discusión con Link por no haberle contado esto.

Parecía que todos se enteraban de esto menos Link, el cual seguía un tanto sonrojado y cerca de Midna mientras esta asentía con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a marcharse todos excepto Rusl el cual le dijo a Link si podían hablar en privado, en un rato.

Link asintió y con esto, todos volvieron a sus casas.

Link cerró la puerta y se secó el sudor… "Uff"

"¿Eres una persona muy nerviosa, sabes?" Dijo Midna, al otro lado de la habitación.

"Solo estas presentando a una...amiga, a tus amigos, relájate" dijo Midna mientras se acercaba a él.

De pronto, Link, que estaba preparado para decir algo, sintió como le abrazaban por la espalda y alguien le susurraba al oído.

"Tienes que estar cansado, ¿porqué no nos acostamos un ratito? Dijo Midna con una sonrisa inocente.

Link, mas bien llevado a la fuerza subió y se tumbó en la cama después de haberse quitado el gorro y la tú ó los ojos y agradeció sentir que estaba en su cama pero alertado los volvió a abrir al notar que una mano le acariciaba la espalda.

"..Midna.." Dijo Link teniendo un sobresalto.

"Tranquilo, solo es un masaje… en mi corte había unos masajistas fenomenales.. creo que aprendí algo y todo"

Link, boca abajo en su cama estaba disfrutando cada segundo del masaje de Midna.

Pronto se quedó dormido y Midna aprovechó para tumbarse a su lado y a tomar su brazo y ponerlo sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Varias horas después.

Link soñó con Midna, soñó con ella y estaba empezando a comprender que le estaba sucediendo.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar a Rusl en la puerta, llamando a Link de una forma muy educada.

Link pudo ver a Midna, tumbada a su lado, con el pelo suelto y una sonrisa. Link la miró de forma distinta esta vez.

Se la imaginó todos los días así. Despertando a su lado después de noches frías. Alguien a quien abrazar, alguien a quien saludar y contarle lo que le ha sucedido en casa. Alguien que sabía que le iba a escuchar y que a pesar de como fuese ella, Link sabía que era una buena persona.

Rusl volvió a llamar, esta vez despertando a Midna que abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Link. Le sorprendió que este no mirase hacia otro lado como había hecho siempre.

Los dos se quedaron mirando durante un minuto hasta que Midna le dijo a Link.

"Me han despertado por tu culpa, quizás deberías abrir, lobito"

Link, se levantó diligentemente sin decir palabra. "Luego...vengo Midna" dijo Link.

Su voz parecía distinta, como medida..

El corazón le daba vueltas a Link. _¿Estoy enamorado?_ Pensaba

Todo este tiempo juntos y simplemente verla de una forma tan simple había hecho girar los engranajes en la cabeza de Link. La vergüenza a que los demás lo viesen con ella, los murmullos..

Rusl le dijo que le acompañase y pronto. Link seguía pensando en Midna y no dijo nada hasta que ambos se pararon en una zona tranquila.

"Link..te.. has hecho muy mayor en este tiempo y… estoy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has hecho.. nos has salvado a todos y.. has madurado mucho" decía Rusl mientras miraba para él. Link volvió en si y puso esa mirada de "No es para tanto".

"Debo hablarte de algo que me parece que es necesario en estos momentos.." Dijo Rusl.

De pronto apartó la mirada mientras Link, con el ceño fruncido quedaba extrañado.

"Veo que has conocido una bella mujer en tus viajes, es incluso de la realeza..y.. bueno espero no estar a destiempo" Link continuaba escuchando al ver que mencionaba a Midna

"Hay algo que un hombre debe contarle a otro hombre sobre las mujeres y me parece que lo desconoces"

Link comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando..

 _Oh diosas, que momento más incomodo_ pensaba. Pero todo tenía sentido. Antes, veía a Midna como una amiga pero ahora, después de su presentación en Ordon y su manera de mirarle... _todos deben de pensar que ella y yo.._

"Como te decía, Link, cuando una mujer y un hombre, les gusta pasar mucho tiempo juntos y bueno. Se gustan mucho, pues.. al final.."

Rusl parecía tan avergonzado como Link, el cual aunque no lo había experimentado nunca sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

* * *

Midna, por otra parte comenzaba a vestirse, con mayor éxito que antes. Viendo que el sol se estaba poniendo, se preparaba para la gran noche.

 _Espero que ya te atrevas lobito...sino tendré que ser yo_ Pensaba Midna, contenta de ver aquella reacción de Link antes de marcharse.

Continuará


	4. La gran noche

**TloZ y personajes del mismo pertenecen a Nintendo.**

* * *

"Entonces…." Decía Rusl, con cara de aliviado

"No, Rusl, no he...intimado con ella, ni siquiera sé si le gusto" Dijo Link mirando al suelo.

"Pero bueno!, si ya has visto como ha hecho, casi le da un portazo en la cara a la pobre Illia cúando solo te iba a saludar" decía Rusl con una pequeña sonrisa dándole ánimos al chico.

Link seguía pensativo. Tantas batallas y estratagemas ideadas para quedarse en blanco con algo tan simple como aquello

"Esta noche debes aprovechar, declárate" Decía Rusl. Ahora entusiasmado, se levantó y motivado consigo mismo decía:

"Llévala aquí, dónde el espíritu de la luz, tienes que ser romántico Link"

Link, un poco avergonzado y dando gracias que no les veía nadie, asentía con la cabeza, pensando cómo iba a hacer.

Pero alguien les veía. Illia, en un extremo escuchaba y también planeaba algo para ayudar a Link pero primero debía hablar con él.

* * *

Las personas comenzaban a ir y a venir. Estaban colocando mesas en mitad del camino. Hacía una bonita noche de verano con temperatura agradable. El murmullo comenzaba a aumentar a cada minuto.

* * *

Rusl ahora se aceraba a Link y le agarró el hombro izquierdo.

"Pase lo que pase debes tener fe en ti mismo. Una vez ella haya aceptado, que lo hará debes dejar que… las cosas fluyan"

Link ahora si empezaba a sonrojarse más de lo habitual

"Primero, debes hacerle entender que eres un chico experimentado..y."

"Basta ya, ¿pero que clase de bobadas le estas contando?" De pronto, Illia cansada de escuchar tales estupideces salió de su escondite dejando a los dos hombres perplejos.

"Link, di que la quieres y dale un beso, no es tan difícil, por el amor de las diosas". Dijo Illia con un tono tajante.

"Ni se te ocurra llevártela a la cama a la ligera… aunque le gustes, no quiere que la lances como a un trapo"

"Pero la primera impresión..es vital, es de la realeza.. él.." Reprochaba Rusl

"Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado?" Ahora Illia, con un tono de madre miraba a Rusl el cual ahora parecía estar viviendo un momento incómodo

"Bueno, Uli y yo nos conocimos muy jóvenes… ¿Pero desde cuando estás escuchando? Es de mala educaci"

"Es de mala educación meterle más miedo a Link" Dijo Illia.

Link, seguía callado, no podía creerse que su "padre" y su "hermana" estuviesen ahora hablando de su vida sexual delante de él.

"Link, esta noche haz lo que te acabo de decir y si necesitas ayuda o si pasase algo malo, que no pasará... simplemente haz algo con ese gorro tuyo y déjalo en la puerta. ¿Vale? Sabré que necesitas mi ayuda y no la de Rusl.." Illia miraba ahora al avergonzado Rusl.

Y con esto, todos se despidieron como si de una reunión clandestina se tratase.

"Link, antes de cambiarte, ¿te importaría echarme una mano con las mesas?" Decía Rusl mientras volvían a Ordon.

* * *

Media hora más tarde

Midna, había acabado de prepararse, su imagen era similar a una diosa.

Su pelo ahora caía libre sobre sus hombros, Llevaba una túnica larga, oscura y muy abierta que al llegar a la cintura se dividía en dos partes, una hacia la parte delantera de sus piernas y otra hacia la derecha. Con un gran escote en forma de V hasta su ombligo sin enseñar sus pechos.

No quiso ponerse tacones ya que sería muy difícil para Link llegar a su nivel. Lo tenía todo planeado, pensaba.

Las ropas que le había dejado Zelda no eran así pero con un poco de habilidad y magia, una mujer Twili puede hacer milagros, como decía su madre.

Link, subía las escaleras y en cuanto abrió la puerta, esperando que Midna ya no estuviese se encontró con un ángel.

Midna sonrió al ver su reacción.

"Dime, ¿qué tal estoy?" Dijo entre risas.

Link, estaba como un idiota, parado en mitad de la sala de su casa, observando como Midna bajaba a su nivel con un paso que derretiría los alrededores de la casa de Yeto y Yeta.

"….muu...muy..guapa" Consiguió decir al final.

"Bueno,voy a esperar fuera, te daré tiempo para que te cambies, quiero que lleguemos juntos a la fiesta" Dijo Midna mientras se quedaba fuera de la casa.

" _Juntos_ "… pensaba Link.

" _Espera un segundo… y yo ¿¡qué tengo para ponerme!?_ " Dijo en voz baja, asustado.

Comenzó a rebuscar en la ropa. De vez en cuanto escuchaba a Midna silbar una canción que parecía una nana.

"Los he visto más rápidos.. " Dijo desde fuera Midna.

"Ya..Ya voy" Dijo temblando Link.

De pronto, se topó con su túnica verde. Decidió no llevar la cota de malla y abrirla un poco enseñando una camisa blanca. En cambio, se puso unos pantalones normales y unas botas que había comprado Rusl años atrás en la ciudadela del castillo.

En pocos minutos, Link salió por la puerta de su casa, algo asustado por la improvisación.

Midna se le quedó observando un rato, con su mano derecha en su cara, hasta que levantó el pulgar arriba y le lanzó una sonrisa.

" _Me gusta...tiene su estilo y además se ha acicalado un poco...una pena que esa ropa vaya a volar por los aires esta noch_ e" pensaba la princesa

Link sonrió, soplando tranquilamente.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Ordon.

* * *

Toda la zona era digna de un cuento. Las casas habían sido adornadas y un gran número de mesas estaban repartidas entre los trabajadores hombres, mujeres y niños del pueblo que ya esperaban a los últimos comensales, Link y Midna.

Ambos llegaron y Link, se puso nervioso al ver todas las miradas dirigidas hacia él. La gente del pueblo tuvo bastante tiempo para inventar chismes sobre ellos dos. Al parecer había los partidarios de que la princesa estaba ya embarazada y Link tenía que casarse con ella y los que decían que Midna, había sido rescatada por Link en un corcel volador y esta, le declaró su amor saliendo de una alta torre.

Midna, viendo que Link comenzaba a aminorar el paso, viendo todas las miradas, le agarró de la mano lo que le dio un escalofrió al hyliano.

Las mujeres del pueblo sonreían mientras que los hombres miraban a Link con cara de triunfo.

Era una imagen digna de ver.

Poco después comenzaron las historias, los dragones, los monstruos que nacen dentro de árboles o las bestias en cuevas del desierto. Los niños escuchaban encantados mientra los mayores lo hacían algo asustados, al Link enseñar todas las cicatrices mientra Midna, confirmaba las historias.

La cena fue rápida pero muy deliciosa. A Midna le encantaba la comida del mundo de la luz y Link, sentado a su lado fue obligado a beber algo de alcohol.

Link nunca había bebido antes y esto hizo que fuese más ligero con la lengua, con un pequeño toque rojo en sus mejillas.

Midna, acostumbrada a las cenas de su castillo lo tomó con más suavidad pero estaba un poco afectada por lo mismo.

Algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar pero Link, con un poco de consciencia no le dijo nada a Midna. Midna le miraba con cara de que este le dijese algo pero no hacía nada.

Illia, que llevaba observando la cena cual estratega decidió actuar y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Link, soltándose el pelo.

Midna, al ver esto y aunque fuese al revés en las normas, levantó al link en el aire y se lo llevó al pequeño prado donde los demás bailban.

Illia sonrió y murmuró para sí: " _La tienes en el bote, ni se te ocurra meter la pata"_

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a bailar, primero torpemente pero sus pasos comenzaron a sintonizarse, Link con una mirada que parecía la de un niño, miraba fijamente a los ojos de Midna que estaba encantada de que este no le soltase la mirada.

Poco a poco comenzaron a estar más y más juntos. Finalmente, Link recordó su cometido y armándose de valor le dijo a Midna.

"Oye Midna… porqué.. ¿porqué no nos vamos a un sitio más tranquilo? Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo" Dijo Link.

Midna, muy animada porque este hubiese dado el paso le agarró con fuerza de la mano y le dijo un simple "Vamos" sonriendo.

* * *

En poco tiempo, y nunca soltado sus manos llegaron a su destino. La princesa y Link se deshicieron de sus zapatos y entraron en el agua cálida dónde su viaje comenzó. Link sin decir palabra le agarró de la mano y se dirigió hacia el centro.

La luna brillaba en sus cabezas, no había una sola nube y las estrellas se mezclaban con las grandes iris de Midna, cuando Link miraba hacia arriba.

Midna, al ver que Link intentaba decir algo, decidió que este lo hiciese y no dijo nada.

"Midna… yo...hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Al principio quería deshacerme de ti lo antes posible, me tratabas mal pero vi que necesitabas ayuda y decidí ayudarte" Link hablaba mientras Midna escuchaba con expresión seria.

"Al principio no nos llevábamos bien..y de pronto me di cuenta de que era una especie de héroe.. y nunca había salido de mi aldea.."

"Entonces, vi en ti algo, no lo se pero me gustaba que estuvieses a mi lado, nadie te conocía ni sabía que existías pero para mi fuiste mi apoyo. He pasado grandes penurias durante mi viaje. Si no hubiese sido por ti nunca lo hubiese conseguido" Dijo Link y apartó su mirada. Midna agarró con fuerza sus manos y con su palma, muy suave, le hizo mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Vio que caían lágrimas

"Nunca conocí a mi madre ni a mi padre. Llegué a un lugar desconocido y me trataron como a uno más pero en el fondo siempre tuve una sensación de que no pertenecía a este lugar.. en realidad a ningún lugar pero, contigo, nuestra amistad que se ha forjado… yo.. siento que pertenezco a tu lado y.. me he dado cuenta de que si te fueses, volvería a estar perdido en un mundo que he salvado porque me he dado cuenta de que no solo salvé el mundo, te salvé a ti y eso fue lo que me hizo seguir adelante. Me gustas más de lo que podría explicar. Quiero estar a tu lado, más que un amigo.. no se si me ent."

Midna, con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó sobre sus labios y ambos se besaron. Primero Link lo hizo torpemente pero poco a poco comenzó a imitar a la princesa, la cual, para sorpresa de Link era muy experimentaba.

Se besaron durante casi una hora, como si cada vez que lo hiciesen fuese la primera vez que lo hacían.

Finalmente, Midna, sonrojada como él dijo: "Deberíamos volver a casa, hace frío y.. me se de una cama calentita en una casa por esta dirección"

Aunque la temperatura había bajado con respecto a la cena, Link no podía tener más calor. Seguía perplejo por todo lo que había sucedido y simplemente asintió.

"Cuando lleguemos quiero contarte algo, Link" Dijo ella mientras agarraba su mano y le sonreía.

Link solo podía sonreir.

Llegaron a casa y otra vez se besaron, solo que ahora ambos cayeron al suelo. El alcohol y los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada a ambos.

Los dos comenzaron a reír hasta que Midna rompió las carcajadas

"Cásate conmigo, te necesito, necesito a un marido, a un amigo y aun rey a mi lado"

Link comenzó a tener miedo, sobre cómo debe actuar un rey, sobre como se debe vivir en el mundo del crepúsculo.

Midna, al ver el cambio a una cara seria de Link recordó las palabras de Zelda y se maldijo a si misma.

"Link, perdona si te he parecido brusca, quizás.."

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Midna pedir perdón pero lo que le hizo saltar y gritar "Sí" fue su mirada, y la posibilidad de verla a cada momento de su vida.

Ambos se abrazaron

"Eres un lobo estúpido y ahora eres mio, idiota" Dijo Midna mientras cogía su gorro y lo lanzaba por la ventana.

Link,simplemente cedió a la presión de un adulto joven y llevó a Midna por toda la sala inferior besándola en el cuello.

 _Espérate a que sepa que hacer en unos años_ pensaba la princesa mientras sutilmente se desabrochaba el vestido.

De pronto, Link paró y recordó lo que Illia le había dicho.

"Midna, siento haber hecho eso.. creo que me he precipi"

Alcanzó a decir Link hasta que vio como Midna se quedó completamente desnuda.

"Quiero disfrutar contigo esta y todas las noches, lobito. Claro que quiero que te "precipites" conmigo ,idiota"

Comenzaron entonces a hacer el amor, Midna gobernándolo a él.

Unos minutos después.

Illia, como había prometido se pasó por delante de su casa y vio el gorro delante de la puerta.

"Oh no..." dijo en voz baja y al acercarse lentamente escuchó como algo se rompía y algún que otro plato se destrozaba contra la pared

Puede que estén peleando...Rusl, debo avisar a Rusl.

Tras los gritos de Illia, Rusl y uno de los cazadores del pueblo salieron corriendo a la casa de Link.

Según Illia, al parecer aquella mujer podía estar agrediendo a Link.

"Puede que en su cultura se mate al que se proponga.. o aun peor.. no lo sé, ¿qué he hecho? Decía Illia mientras todos se quedaban parados delante de la casa. Ya no se escuchaba nada

Rusl, pudo confirmar que el gorro estaba fuera y todos avanzaron despacio y en silencio hasta que un gran golpe se escuchó.

Rusl, salió corriendo y junto con Illia y el cazador irrumpieron en la casa.

De pronto, pudieron ver a Link y a Midna, tirados en el suelo, apartando restos de vitrocerámica, haciendo el amor como dos caballos desbocados.

La pareja paró y ambos miraron a los intrusos. Midna rápidamente se tapó los pechos y se escondió detrás de Link, el cual alcanzó una cacerola para cubrir sus partes.

Rusl, el cazador e Illia, con ojos como platos se quedaron tiesos y ninguno dijo nada durante segundos que parecieron horas.

¿Pero cómo se atreven a..? Dijo Midna mientras su cara se convertía en un monstruo enfadado.

Rusl, y el cazador pidieron disculpas, completamente rojos y se marcharon colocando la puerta en su sitio, Illia intentó decir algo y salió corriendo.

Link pudo ver el gorro, tirado en la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cara.  
" _Seré idiota_ " pensó.

La noche prosiguió de manera tranquila y Link le contó todo lo sucedido a Midna la cual no paraba de reír excepto al recordar como unos hombres la vieron desnuda. Aun así todo le parecía cómico.

Estaban en su cama que por suerte había quedado intacta, charlando ahora como amigos.

"Solo era acostarse con alguien, parece ser que hayas pedido ayuda a medio Hyrule, serás idiota"

Dijo ella

"Si, bueno, me digo eso muchas veces" Terminó Link.

"Bueno, hoy ha sido un día largo y estamos cansados.. además, mañana quiero la segunda ronda.. al completo" dijo Midna abrazando a Link y apgando la vela con su magia.

El héroe ahora esperaba con ansias el próximo día mientras colocaba su cabeza entre los pechos de Midna y con su mano acariciaba el pelo de la princesa.

Ella, con la luz apagada pero con una sonrisa dijo "¿Era tu primera vez?. Creo que tengo que enseñarte como tratar a una dama"

Continuará

* * *

 **A/N: Espero que os esté gustando esta historia tanto como me está gustando a mi escribirla.**

 **Por favor, comentarios y críticas constructivas, las agradecería.**

 **Gracias!**


	5. Memorias de ébano

**TP y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo**

* * *

Durante esa noche no pudieron dormir. Link, con su primeriza experiencia con una mujer y Midna, la cual había estado pensando en como celebrar la boda.

Ambos estuvieron hablando durante horas, durmiendo solo durante la primera hora de la mañana.

Aunque estaban desnudos, intentaron evitar el tema. Midna, ya relajada al tener a Link justo donde le quería decidió que este se relajara. La verdad es que "lo sucedido" durante la noche anterior había sido un poco caótico. Midna, intentando ajustarse al cuerpo más bajo de Link y este, sin experiencia terminaron dando tumbos por toda la casa. La magia de Midna se soltó y muchos objetos se habían roto o habían cambiado de sitio.

Link, estaba ya tranquilo. Había superado la "prueba" de hombría y además, se iba a casar con Midna. Nada podía ir mejor.

Se habían despertado unos minutos atrás y Midna jugaba con los mechones rubios de Link.

Ambos estaban en silencio y aquello demostraba mucho para ellos. Su simple compañía bastaba para alegrarles.

"Me parece raro que no hayas preguntado" rompió Midna el silencio.

"¿Qué? Dijo Link mientras se giraba para mirarle a los ojos. Ahora ya no sentía tanta vergüenza.

"Bueno, no se como son aquí las relaciones pero se supone que una pareja no debe acostarse hasta que llega al matrimon-"

Link puso una cara asustada, creyendo que había hecho algo malo pero Midna rápidamente cambió su frase

"Ha sido cosa de los dos, no te preocupes. Además, ¿quien va a reprocharnos nada?" Dijo con una pequeña carcajada

"Bueno, a lo que iba… me preguntaba porqué no te habías extrañado de que.. sepa lo que hay que hacer". Terminó Midna.

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo Link

"A que no era...pura...ya había tenido relaciones con un hombre, tiempo atrás, en mi reino" Continuaba ella

"Midna, eso...eso no me importa, me da igual" Dijo él.

Midna le dio un beso muy rápido y se le quedó mirando un rato a los ojos

"Me gustaría contarte algo, que nadie sabe, excepto yo y... alguien más" Dijo ella.

Link, se puso cómodo y comenzó a escuchar.

* * *

Era un época de festejos en el mundo del crepúsculo.

El rey Yandus y la reina Marka, eran los soberanos de un pueblo unido y fuerte, tenían una hija llamada Midna y un hijo llamado Terku.

El rey había fallecido en la guerra pero su esposa, había continuado con su legado y ahora, la paz se palpaba en el aire.

Durante años, la princesa y el príncipe fueron adiestrados para reinar en conjunto. Sus padres no podían dividir el reino ni dividirlos a ellos para reinar, por lo tanto se promulgó una ley en la cual, ambos hermanos reinarían con sus parejas.

Ambos infantes habían alcanzado su mayoría de edad y se estaba preparando una celebración para conmemorarlo.

El castillo estaba lleno de paz y harmonía. Los reyes de la edad de ébano, pues así les llamaban, habían reunido a todas las tribus y las guerras del Norte habían acabado. El Gran imperio de la Media Noche había nacido y después de grandes esfuerzos, esperaban que sus hijos, como los hijos de los demás disfrutasen de paz y prosperidad.

Terku, el mayor, estaba comprometido con una mujer llamada Lía. De cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes. Midna, por otra parte no había encontrado a nadie.

Su condición de mujer no estaba bien vista. El papel de las mujeres en la zona real era la de acompañar al rey y su título de reina, no era más que un adorno.

Su familia y en especial su hermano le animaban pero las altas esferas de la realeza, aun con menos poder, no cesaban en ponerle trabas a la muchacha. Sus pruebas de estado estaban siempre amañadas dando malos resultados, las miradas y los murmullos cuando sus padres o su hermano no estaban cerca eran constantes.

En secreto, todos deseaban que renunciase, que simplemente dejase el papel de reina a Lía, una joven servicial pero poco ambiciosa.

Por esa razón y la dureza de lo estudios, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para hacer muchas amistades y las pocas que tenía, decidían decantarse por verla "otro día".

Midna deseaba llegar a casa y llorar. Llorar en su alcoba y desaparecer de un mundo que en secreto parecía odiarla. A veces incluso pensaba que su familia estaba detrás de todo aquello.

Una noche todo cambió.

* * *

Terku, viendo a su hermana cada vez más molesta y habiendo hablado con su madre sobre el tema decidió subir a la habitación de la princesa y tranquilizarla o al menos, decirle que podía contar con él.

Se paró delante de la puerta al escuchar los sollozos y lentamente entró.

"Dime hermana, ¿porqué te molesta tanto lo que opinan los demás?" Dijo lentamente.

Ella, sorprendida y avergonzada levantó la mirada y viendo que no podía huir de la pregunta solo dijo entre lágrimas: "No valgo para esto, nunca lo hice. Padre y madre solo están alargando mi sufrimiento. ¿Acaso no les ves? Solo quieren que caiga, que me vaya… quizás no están equivocados.

Terku, se levantó de su lado y levantando su cabeza con la palma de su mano, dijo: "Me da igual lo que opinen ellos, demuéstrales que vales, que eres una reina...no puedo ni imaginarme lo duro que es para ti todo esto. Ojalá pudiésemos meter en el calabozo a todos esos que se atreven a injuriarte con la mirada pero nuestro reino aún es frágil. Enséñales que puedes hermanita"

"¿Y si no puedo?" Dijo ella.

"Podrás, porque te conozco, te conozco desde que eras una niña y sé quien eres, no puedes olvidar tú quien eres"

La princesa escuchaba atentamente

"No debes llorar, debes luchar. Sé que serás una buena reina porque eres una buena persona. No necesitan guerreros para liderarlos, necesitan un héroe o una heroína que, cuando todo caiga, ella o él se levanten por ellos" Terminó Terku y la abrazó.

Ambos pasaron un rato hablando sobre su infancia y pronto llegó la noche.

Al día siguiente era la gran fiesta y todos los nobles estaban ya sentados para cuando ambos herederos bajaron por las escaleras. Terku con su futura esposa mientras que Midna, llevaba un ramo que se parecían a las rosas del mundo de la luz, completamente blanco.

Su madre se sentó entre Midna y Terku.

La ceremonia comenzó y todos disfrutaron de un bonito banquete. Pronto se acercó la noche y los bailes.

Midna pudo bailar con varios infantes. Ninguno de ellos se negaría a la petición de la princesa ahora que tanto su hermano y su madre estaban presentes. Muchos de ellos, la habían visto hace años y ahora se encontraban delante de una de las bellezas del reino. Sin lugar a dudas había cambiado mucho.

Uno de los jóvenes se acercó a ella terminado el baile.

"Mid..Majesta..-" Dijo

"Tranquilo" dijo Midna sonriendo, "puedes llamarme Midna"

"Midna...te importaría que diésemos un paseo, me ha parecido que eres una mujer bellísima"Dijo casi asustado.

Midna, con un giro de cabeza y aunque el joven noble no era ninguna belleza accedió, aunque fuese solo por hacer un amigo.

"Por supuesto y… ¿tú eres?" Dijo ella entre risas

"Yo… me llamo Ksimo" Dijo él, recomponiéndose como si hubiese despertado

" _El idiota pensaba que le iba a ignorar, es mono"_ pensaba Midna mientras barajaba la posibilidad de tener una amistad con aquel chico que al menos se atrevió a hablar con ella mientras los demás no tenían necesidad de aparentar.

"Esto no puede ser !Me niego!" Gritó Terku

"Es lo que tenga que ser y recuerda que YO soy la soberana" dijo su madre.

"Papa te hubiese encarcelado por esto" respondió él

"Tu padre no está aquí porque quería paz y esto es lo que puede traer esta decisión. No hay nada mas que hablar"

"Estás enferma" Terku dijo salió corriendo de la sala, rumbo a los jardines reales. Marka hizo una señal a los guardias para que le siguiesen.

En la mesa de Marka, junto a un gran número de documentos aparecía una foto de un hombre de mirada fría, era una foto de Ksimo, un espía de las tribus del norte.

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno, quería darle un poco más de chicha a esto sin alejarme de la línea principal. Además puedo ir experimentado con los personajes más allá de lo visto en TP.**

 **Lo de siempre, agradecería vuestras opiniones.**

 **Un abrazo a todos los lectores y lectoras**


	6. Un horizonte de cambios

**TloZ TP y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo**

* * *

Link mantenía su mirada fija en Midna, no sabía que todo esto le había pasado a su futura mujer.

Escuchaba atentamente hasta que Midna, paró y miró hacia otro lado con una mirada triste.

Link abrazó con fuerza a Midna, la cual parecía querer llorar pero no tener fuerzas suficientes para ello. Link se sorprendió y entristeció al ver a la carismática e irónica Midna al borde de un abismo.

Midna, de pronto dijo "Bueno, ¿no se desayuna en esta casa?"

Link quedó sorprendido por el cambio de tono y rápidamente se levantó dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

Intentó alcanzar uno de los cojines que se encontraban al pie de la cama pero una rápido mano le sorprendió. Midna agarró el mismo y se lo colocó a su lado, apoyándose en él, tumbándose de lado pero aun oculta entre las sábanas

"¡Midna!" Dijo Link tapándose sus partes con las manos

"Ayer estabas muy animado en quitarte la ropa y ahora ¿te tapas?" Dijo ella entre carcajadas

"…." Link mirando al suelo se acordó de los hechos de anoche, con total detalle haciendo que se sonrojase.

"Te dejo ponerte solo una prenda, escoge bien" Dijo ella, mirando ahora con cara de depredador al pobre Link

Link se apresuró hacia los pantalones pero rápidamente desaparecieron por magia Twili

"Esa no me gusta mucho" Escuchó Link detrás de él.

"!Midna, por favor¡" Dijo él.

A lo que Midna respondió: "Está bien, toma.." un pantalón cayó sobre su cabeza, rápidamente se lo puso y escuchó que Midna continuaba en la cama, estirada y riéndose.

"Soy una princesa, tienen que traerme el desayuno a la cama, ¿sabes?"

Link, con mirada cansada asintió y dijo "Está bien.."

" _Por fin contesta, ahora si que se va a poner muy divertido_ " pensaba ella.

Link, comenzó a trabajar en el piso de abajo. Ruido de utensilios y olor a comida despertó a Midna que se había vuelto a dormir. Nunca había sido muy madrugadora.

Lentamente se levantó y decidió darle un susto a Link, el cual le había hecho caso y le preparaba el desayuno diligentemente.

" _Es un idiota muy servicial, es demasiado bueno"_ pensaba mientras descendía, desnuda, hacia el piso inferior con una sonrisa.

Link ahora estaba mirando fijamente una de las cacerolas, bostezando. El dolor de cabeza del alcohol de la noche anterior y no haber dormido le estaban pasando factura.

De pronto notó aliento en su cuello y escuchó un susurro

"Que bien huele, tengo mucha, mucha hambre" Dijo ella con un tono muy sujerente.

Unos brazos lo abrazaron desde atrás y notó presión en su espalda desnuda. Pudo notar enseguida que era Midna y estaba desnuda.

Link se quedó tieso en el sitio. Pero poco a poco Midna comenzó a apartarse para dejarle respirar.

Link no se atrevió a dar la vuelta y Midna, con una mano giró su cabeza. Era muy gracioso ver cuantos tonos de rojo podía llegar a tener la cara de Link.

* * *

Al otro lado del pueblo, el mayor Bo echaba fuego por la boca

"¿Pero como se te ocurre?" decía enfurecido a su hija "Es de la realeza, no se donde queda su reino pero !podría cortarnos la cabeza a todos¡"

"Papá, es amiga de Link, no nos va a hacer nada, simplemente ha sido un...malentendido"

Illia decía tras haberle explicado con Rusl los hechos sucedidos la noche anterior.

Uli, que estaba también presente no podía contener la risa.

Los hechos, como es normal en un pueblo, recorrieron casa tras casa.

Había algo que Midna odiaba más que a los usurpadores y eran los comentarios y miradas. Los pobres Ordonianos no sabían que acaban de hacer.

* * *

Link finalmente se recompuso y Midna, dándole un poco de cuartel decidió vestirse. El chico aun no reaccionaba bien al ver el semejante cuerpo escultural de su prometida.

Midna y él desayunaron en silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar sobre la boda.

"Bueno, ¿estás nervioso?… voy a mandar que te hagan un traje precioso, vas a estar muy guapo"

Ver a Midna en un tono cariñoso alegraba el corazón de Link

"Sí...un poco..pero da igual, quiero estar contigo" dijo en un tono más animado y agarrando su mano. "Pero...¿cúando será?" Terminó él.

La fecha, tenían que ver la fecha, ¿como se le pudo pasar a Midna?

"Pues cuando volvamos, haremos todos los preparativos, debes venirte conmigo ¿Lo sabes?"

Link estaba callado y asintiendo

"Podemos esperar un poco, si quieres. Hasta que te hagas la idea de vivir allí. Mira, desearía que pudiésemos volver de vez en cuando aquí. Nos han tratado muy bien y son tus amigos a pesar de… sus interrupciones inoportunas pero no se si podremos volver. Estaremos muy ocupados y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te sientas como en tu casa..será tu casa" Terminó ella

"Midna, me he recorrido todo Hyrule contigo. Me da igual a donde vaya mientras esté a tu lado"

Dijo Link, con una mirada fija. "Te lo prometo"

A Midna le encataba Link aunque muchas veces no lo comentaba. Saber que estaría siempre ahí y no le fallaría era algo que no tenía palabras para expresar. Podía contar en él y sus promesas siempre se cumplían. Tenía fuerza en su mirada, ánimo y aquello le recordaba a su hermano.

La mañana continuó tranquila. Ninguno de los niños fue a llamar a la puerta de Link, lo que le sorprendió. No tanto a Midna, la cual ya se esperaba que su noche de pasión estuviese en boca de todos. Poco le faltó para salir por la puerta y empezar a lanzar meteoritos sobre las casas de aquellos cotillas pero poder tener a Link para ella sola le calmó un poco.

Después de comer y en total calma ya que ninguno de los aldeanos trabajaba hoy comenzaron a dar un paseo.

Ambos se sentaron en una piedra y Link, habiendo visto una rosa blanca la agarró y pidiéndole que cerrase los ojos se la colocó en el pelo. Link era un gran oyente y sabía que aquellas rosas le recordarían a casa a Midna.

Midna, que odiaba las sorpresas decidió pasarlo por esta vez y al ver que había una rosa en su pelo decidió sacarla de ahí y contemplarla un poco.

"Link..." Midna se quedó contemplando la rosa un poco triste pero también alegre. Era muy extraño.

Link, sentándose a su lado y temiendo haber metido la pata la besó. Midna respondió con total normalidad.

"Link, tengo que...necesito contarte esto, esta mañana no he podido pero, necesito que alguien lo sepa, por favor" Dijo ella.

"Midna, cuéntame lo que haga falta, estaré aquí para escucharte" terminó él.

Se escuchaba un pequeño arroyo y la brisa que movía lentamente las hojas.

* * *

"Sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando, princesa" Dijo Ksimo. "Me duele en el alma ver a alguien tan bella como tú viviendo encerrada y a merced de todos estos...cerdos"

Midna, sorprendida de los conocimientos de este sobre su situación respondió enfada

"¿Y tú que sabrás de lo que yo paso o dejo de pasar"?

"Lo suficiente como para saber que vivirías mejor en otro lugar" Respondió fríamente él.

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo ella.

"Midna, estoy enamorado de ti, mi padre era uno de los hombres que ayudó al rey Yandus a terminar con los problemas entre nuestros pueblos, no puedo ver como te quedas aquí encerrada" "Esta vida no es para ti, te aplastarán lentamente y, es probable que mueras por causas extrañas" Dijo él.

Midna, comenzó a dudar de todo, comenzó a ver una salida a todos sus problemas.. _Vivir mejor en otro lugar.._ se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La declaración ni si quiera le había impresionado.

"Vente conmigo" Rompió Ksimo el silencio "Mi castillo, al norte de los reinos es tranquilo. Tendrás todo lo que quieras como reina que en el fondo eres y te prometo ser un buen marido. Por favor..."

Midna tragó aire rápidamente, se esperaba algo así pero la cercanía de ello, de poder huir de los problemas y vivir su vida, sin las miradas ni los problemas le llamaba demasiado.

Finalmente decidió. "Vámonos"

Parecía que Ksimo no se alegró ni lo mas mínimo. " _Puede que nos llevemos bien, incluso que nos amemos"_ pensaba

Se sentía traicionada por ella misma, por sus valores pero ¿para qué molestarse por un pueblo que no le importaba? Siempre podría visitar a su hermano o que este la visitase, la única persona a la que le importaba.

Ambos se marcharon de los jardines hacia la entrada. Se montaron en uno de los carruajes junto con muchos de los nobles de las tribus. Marcharon en silencio.

Terku, estaba extenuado de haber corrido por todo el castillo y estaba ahora junto a la sala del trono. Los guardias estaban extrañados por ver a su príncipe así pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar porqué. Rompió el silencio

"Necesito a un mozo de los establos, ahora"

Los guardias salieron y rápidamente encontraron a un chico. Con las manos manchadas y al parecer muy pobre.

"Muchacho, necesito que corras lo más rápido que puedas y entregues esto a un hombre llamado Kaz, se encuentra en una tienda de juguetes, en la plaza mayor" Dijo el primogénito al oído al muchacho.

El chico salió corriendo y pronto se comenzaron a escuchar ruido de botas, en cuestión de minutos su madre, junto a la guardia real entró por la puerta y con un gesto, los guardias allí presentes se marcharon.

"Tu hermana ya se ha marchado, no hace falta que la busques por todo el castillo" Dijo ella con un tono frío

Terku no dijo nada, simplemente le miró a los ojos.

"Por tu bien, es mejor que te relajes, tengo una medida para ello y aunque me duele mucho, debo hacerlo, ya he hablado con tu prometida y está más de acuerdo conmigo"

Terku sintió un escalofrío. _¿Lía también?_

Los guardias comenzaron a rodearle y su madre dijo con un tono muy severo

"Acompañanos hacia el calabozo, no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza"

Pasaron por partes donde los guardias ya no estaban y finalmente Terku acabó en una celda muy acomodada, parece ser que su madre ya se esperaba esta situación. Ella misma se quedó fuera de la celda explicando lo importante que era para el reino que Midna, no estuviese en él. El tono de su madre hubiese convencido a cualquier persona pero no a Terku. Resulta que su madre había comentado que Midna se había dirigido hacia el Sur, a explorar y que no le interesaba el reino. Nadie sabe donde se encuentra.

Terku seguía sin mediar palabra y por el pequeño hueco de su celda, mirando al cielo del crepúsculo dijo

"Confío en ti".

Midna llegó al castillo y pronto se quedó encantada. La alcoba, ahora compartida se asemejaba mucho a su habitación. Le extrañó un poco pero se alegró al pensar que alguien podía tener una personalidad similar a la de ella.

Ksimo pasó con ella la noche, primero cada uno en el lado de su cama pero, al día siguiente, entre vino y un baile muy íntimo, ambos se entregaron el uno al otro.

Durante los dos primeros días, Midna preguntó porque las puertas exteriores estaban siempre cerradas y había tantos guardias en los pasillos. Ksimo, le contesto que quería que ella estuviese a salvo y que las condiciones del exterior eran horribles para viajar, en un futuro le enseñaría la zona.

Al tercer día, ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, las ventanas siempre cerradas y aunque algunos libros habían llegado a sus manos buscó a Ksimo por todo el castillo para darse cuenta de que no estaba.

 _Me dijo que siempre trabaja en su despacho.._ pensó

Volvió a su alcoba y empezó a preparar un plan de fuga que fue interrumpido por muchos pasos en el pasillo.

De pronto, Ksimo con una expresión completamente distinta entró en la habitación.

Midna, antes de que este dijese algo, gritó

"Déjame salir, ¿porqué no puedo salir?"

Ksimo se acercó a ella, pensó que le iba a dar otra excusa pero de pronto le dio una bofetada y la mandó al suelo.

"Mira, gatita...ya no sirves para nada y nadie se acuerda de ti a si que podemos hacerlo de dos maneras. La primera: te portas bien y haces todo lo que yo te diga y puede que vivas bien o te interpones en mi camino y ordeno que te arranquen brazos y piernas. Tú decides" Dijo él

Midna, se asustó de verdad por primera vez en su vida, nadie sabía donde estaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar suavemente por su rostro

"Eres un cabrón" es lo único que pudo decir entre lágrimas.

"Es probable, ahora, quítate la ropa, vamos a empezar con la primera opción, vengo cansado y quiero pensar que sigues siendo de provecho"

* * *

Varios días después

Dos hombres con túnicas de combate completamente negras con el viejo estandarte del reino del crepúsculo se movían ágiles entre las sombras. Un Castillo asomaba junto a la oscuridad de la zona.

Muchas tropas de las tribus del Norte se movían en las cercanías, preparaban material de guerra. Estos esperaron a que todos estos solados se marchasen y volvieron a moverse.

Llevaban unas capuchas y cotas de malla muy ceñidas. En sus cinturones cuchillas cortas y utensilios como pequeñas bombas y "paquetes mágicos"

Se pararon frente a la puerta del castillo y el primero, que parecía liderar le hizo una señal al segundo.

De pronto ambos estaban frente a lo que parecía ser una salida de las cloacas. El primero dijo al segundo

"Zant"

El segundo asintió y con un golpe de magia muy medido arrancó unas tablas metálicas que bloqueaban la entrada.

Se movían muy rápido y con gran coordinación, tenían experiencia en combate.

Se detuvieron justo delante de una puerta, que parecía dar a los corredores de un castillo.

Zant rompió el silencio y con voz baja dijo

"Kaz, hemos llegado. Recuerda, la torre donde sería mas probable que estuviese retenida está en el ala Este, solo tenemos que llegar hasta ella, como en los viejos tiempos" Sonrió Zant.

Kaz seguía inmovil en la puerta, como si quisieses que esta se abriese sola

"No dejaremos que le pase nada, no le fallaremos a Terku" Terminó Zant.

Ambos hombres abrieron sigilosamente la puerta y entraron en la cocina del castillo, ahora vacía.

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno, voy ampliando esta historia secundaria para darle más emoción a estos momentos de calma.**

 **Espero que os guste. Un saludo y gracias a todas las Reviews!**


	7. Tambores de guerra

**TloZ TP y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo**

* * *

Los pasillos estaban completamente en silencio. Kaz y Zant avanzaron rápidamente hacia el ala Este del castillo, cruzándose a veces con algunos guardias. No fueron descubiertos.

Justo antes de abrir una puerta, Kaz detuvo a Zant

"Mira..." Dijo Kaz casi susurrando

Zant observó un brillo tenue por debajo de la misma, había alguien al otro lado. Ambos agudizaron el oído..

"Supongo que sí, la verdad es que es mejor estar aquí, al menos no tenemos que dormir a la intemperie"

"Bueno, pero piensa que también puede que el príncipe nos deje probar a su amiga, alguna noche, prefiero mil veces estar aquí". Se escuchó una risa tímida.

Uno de ellos comenzó a reír, "Como gemía ayer..., más le vale portarse bien o creo que va a durar poco".

Kaz y Zant se miraron el uno al otro, dándose cuenta de la situación de la hermana de Terku.

Sin decir nada, Zant se colocó delante de la puerta y Kaz en una de las paredes.

Con un golpe de talón, la puerta salió volando hacia el interior de lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo principal. Ambos guardias agarraron sus armas y dirigieron su mirada a la localización donde estaba antes la puerta, ahora llena de humo.

Cuatro guardias más aparecieron, bajando unas escaleras. Con armaduras y las armas en alto, todos en silencio.

De pronto, del humo apareció una figura y desapareció rápidamente, una silueta. Alguno de los guardias lanzó una flecha que acabó contra la pared.

Antes de que los guardias se organizasen, dos flechas mágicas de color azul atravesaron el humo y golpearon a los guardias, lanzándolos por el aire. Los demás guardias comenzaron a chillar y uno de ellos salió corriendo por el pasillo. Antes de que este llegase siquiera a la puerta, una figura invisible comenzó a formarse con un cuchillo en el estómago del guardia.

A su vez, del humo salió otra vez el mago y con una bola enorme, acabó con los tres guardias restantes y evaporizó un tercio de la escalera.

"Al parecer el viejo aun sabe moverse, ¿eh?, yo también podría si pudiese hacerme invisible" Dijo Zant mientras corría por los pasillos en dirección la torre con Kaz

"Esta técnica fue muy empleada hace años en la guerra, no todos pueden usarla ni siquiera aunque yo haya intentado enseñarles" Kaz terminó, lanzándole una mirada desafiante pero con un tono bromista.

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras y los ruidos que escucharon les impulsaron a ir más rápido.

Escuchaban un gran número de voces formándose en el vestíbulo pero hacia arriba, subiendo las escaleras escuchaban los gritos y el llanto de una mujer.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta.

Kaz tiró abajo la puerta inmediatamente con una patada y entró, junto a él Zant.

Lo que vieron les produjo nauseas.

La princesa Midna, estaba tirada en el suelo solo con ropa interior entre las piernas. Sangrando por uno de sus pechos y su mano derecha. Estaba llorando y llena de moratones. Uno de sus ojos hinchado, junto a sus labios. Se encontraba en una esquina y a su lado, se encontraba aquel agente de las tribus del Norte con una daga en su mano derecha y agarrándose los pantalones en la mano izquierda.

Zant, apoderado de rabia lanzó con su magia al espía contra la pared mientras Kaz se avanlanzó hacia Midna y empezó a hablarle. La princesa estaba en shock, no respondía. Kaz intentaba preguntarle si estaba herida mientras se quitaba su túnica y la tapaba con ella.

"Vas a pagar por esto, escoria" decía Zant mientras Ksimo estaba pegado a la pared, sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

"¡Alto!"

Kaz, intentando coger a la princesa en sus brazos se giró y pudo comprobar a una veintena de guardias entrando en la habitación, había más en la escalera.

"Quietos o el principito sale por los aires" amenazó Zant.

"Ma..matadlos a todos idiotas" Dijo Ksimo mientras Zant seguía apretándole contra la pared.

Kaz se lanzó con sus dagas hacia el grupo y Zant, con su mano derecha lanzaba bolas de color azulado que explotaban y dejaban una pequeña llama azul.

El grupo de guardias perdió algunos integrantes pero con los escudos en alto y con un escudo mágico de algún mago en las escaleras mantuvieron su posición.

Estos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente en formación.

Zant vio que su magia, desgastada de mantener a Ksimo en el aire no podía atravesar los escudos

Kaz retrocedió y empujando a la princesa a un lado se abalanzó contra el suelo y clavando ambas dagas en dirección al grupo, una serpiente azul recorrió la habitación hacia los guardias, descomponiéndolos en llamas azules, la habitación y toda la torre pareció temblar. Zant no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó.

Ksimo aprovechando el caos se lanzo contra Zant pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, su daga le atravesó el pecho.

Midna se encontraba de pie a pesar del tumulto y con una mirada llena de tristeza y odio le dio muerte al príncipe y espía de las tribus del Norte.

La habitación y por lo que parecía el castillo estaba en silencio aunque los tres supervivientes estaban extenuados. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos ante lo que acaba de hacer la princesa. Kaz se levantó rápidamente e intento hablar con la princesa que ahora parecía más cuerda

"Su maje-" Dijo Kaz.

"Vámonos de aquí, por favor.. No sé quienes sois pero gracias por venir a buscarme…. ¿Cómo?" Dijo

"Su hermano nos envió, al parecer su madre ha hecho un trato con las tribus del Norte y usted ha sido la moneda de cambio" Dijo Zant ahora sonriendo. La chica era muy valiente.

"Está bien, Midna. Tenemos que salir de aquí. No se si me recuerdas pero-"

Midna se desmayó al poco tiempo. Entre su horrenda situación y la sangre y olor a cuerpo quemado de la habitación.

Kaz consiguió agarrarla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo

"Está muy débil, Kaz, tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo Zant mientras Kaz la envolvía de nuevo en su capa y la llevaba en brazos.

"Zant, mira por la ventana" Dijo Kaz sorprendido

Al menos un centenar de hombres de las tribus del Norte se acercaban al castillo a toda velocidad, al parecer era un convoy en tránsito que había sido alertado por los guardias de los pasillos inferiores

"Esto se pone interesante, adiós al plan de huída.." Dijo Zant mirando por la ventana

"Escúchame bien Zant, vas a hacer lo siguiente, necesito que levantes unas barreras mágicas en el pasillo que da hacia esta torre. Hazlas lo más fuerte que puedas, necesito despertar a la princesa"

"De acuerdo, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, deberíamos salir por la ventana y-" Decía Zant mientras le interrumpió Kaz

"Debemos asegurarnos de que la princesa llega sana y salva a casa" sentenció Kaz.

Zant, sabiendo que no podía replicarle se marchó rápidamente para llegar antes que el ejercito del Norte hacia el pasillo.

"¿Midna...Midna.. tienes que despertarte, me oyes?" Dijo Kaz en voz baja. Primero la dejó sobre la cama y usando su magia, colocó su mano en la cara de la princesa y esta comenzó a brillar y a crear escarcha"

La princesa se despertó alborotada y temblando de frío

"Perdóname princesa pero era necesario" Dijo él mientras le daba espacio para respirar.

Midna comenzó a recordar donde y porqué estaba ahí y quienes eran esos hombres

No pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Tu padre siempre te regañaba cuando llorabas, es una lástima, tienes una sonrisa preciosa" Dijo Kaz y la princesa se tranquilizó de pronto.

"¿Quien eres?, ¿Conocías a mi padre? ¿dónde está mi hermano?" asaltó con preguntas la princesa

"Tranquila, hay tiempo a explicarle todo eso. Sí,conocía a su padre era uno de sus guardaespaldas antes de que tu madre se deshiciese de nosotros ya que _atentábamos contra la privacidad_ pero a ti también te conozco. Llevé a tu hermano muchas veces a clase de magia y a entrenamientos físicos, por desgracia no pude verte mucho ya que tu madre siempre se quedaba contigo." "Era muy amigo de tu padre"

"Sobre tu hermano… creo que está en prisión por orden de la reina pero no puedo confirmarte nada, cuando salimos la situación era un caos".

La princesa intentaba rescatar memorias borrosas y se acordó que antes, en la corte y en su casa vivían hombres vestidos de negro, muy amigos de su padre que siempre estaban atentos a ella y a su hermano. Muchas veces eran incluso sus compañeros de juegos pero de eso hacía ya más de 16 años.

"Su hermano me recuerda mejor pero no se preocupe, somos amigos" dijo Kaz al ver a la princesa pensativa.

"Está bien, ¿como se llama?" preguntó Midna, intentado recuperar su tonalidad de voz.

"Kazerf Fion Yon-dek" Dijo él, en un tono muy militar. "Ahora tenemos que marcharnos, he venido a compañado, Zant, uno de mis hombres ha venido conmigo. Después de que se desmontase el cuerpo de guardia personal, nos convertimos en un grupo militar especial para el reino y hemos seguido velando por la seguridad de la familia real"

Dijo Kaz mientras buscaba algo en la habitación. Midna estaba sentada en la cama ahora y observaba sus heridas.

"Esto.. ¿lo ha hecho mi madre?" preguntó Midna sin levantar la mirada del suelo

"Creemos que sí pero ha sido engañada, al parecer las tribus del Norte quieren el poder y ahora que hay dos herederos… unir a los dos _reinos,_ usted simplemente se dedicaría a vivir aquí como una noble y evitar que volviésemos a guerrear pero al parecer, las tribus del Norte se han aprovechado y han dividido a la familia real"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Preguntó Midna, ahora mirándole a los ojos.

"Cuándo nos marchamos, el príncipe había desaparecido, estaba ya en prisión y la reina tampoco daba signos de vida...muchos agentes inactivos que creíamos que habían desaparecido volvieron a aparecer….no es el momento ni quiero alarmarla pero su seguridad es vital para la familia real. Puede que sea el único miembro de la misma con vida en estos momentos"

Midna quedó pensativa… _¿Todos muertos? ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?… Soy una idiota. La culpa es sólo mía.._

"La barrera está creada, aguantará hasta que lleguen magos..espero" Dijo Zant mientras entraba en la habitación y miraba a la princesa

"Me alegro de que esté bien princesa" terminó con una sonrisa, viendo que Midna ya estaba despierta.

"Perfecto, Zant… Midna, necesito que tomes esto, es una piedra Appo. No puedo entrar en explicaciones pero se compone de dos piezas, como ves, ahora hay solo una mitad, la otra mitad descansa en la entrada de las alcantarillas. Si aprietas la piedra contra tu pecho y emanas energía mágica te llevará al lugar donde se encuentra la otra piedra, si no está muy lejos. Necesito que la lleves contigo y que la uses si es necesario. Si los dos morimos, la usarás. Si nos rodean, la usarás, si te lo ordenamos, la usarás...¿entendido?" Dijo Kaz en un tono serio.

"Ahora agarra la piedra y dime que la tienes" Terminó

"La tengo" Dijo Midna mientras agarraba la piedra con mucho cuidado y la miraba con detenimiento

"Me salvó la vida una vez.. a mi y a tu padre en las campañas del Norte, espero que te de buena suerte, princesa" Dijo Kaz mientras avanzaban hacia una seña con la mano y bajaban todos juntos las escaleras.

Midna, rompió el silencio: "Y si voy… al otro lado de esta piedra, ¿a donde me dirijo?

"Al Sur, Midna, siempre al Sur" Dijo Kaz. "Bien, este es el plan, tendremos que crear una salida. Son muchos guardias pero no tenemos porqué eliminarlos a todos. No saben cuantos somos ni saben de lo que somos capaces. Princesa manténgase junto a nosotros en todo momento y si es necesario, use lo que sepa para defenderse, esperemos que no haga falta." Continuó

Midna comenzó a repasar todas aquellas clases de magia en donde no era capaz ni de crear una pequeña bola de energía. Ni siquiera podía mover su pelo a su gusto para crearse un peinado y eso que era un arte básico para las mozas del mundo del crepúsculo.

* * *

Entonces se escucharon gritos y un tumulto. La reina se levantó para ver como un grupo de hombres entraba en las celdas acompañado de algún mozo del castillo.

"Quienes son ustedes y que-"  
No pudo terminar la frase, una flecha le atravesó la garganta y cayó en el sitio.

Terku no pudo creer que su madre acababa de morir delante de sus ojos. Aquellos hombres se acercaron a la puerta y con lo que parecía un acento de las tribus del Norte, lanzaron un hechizo contra los barrotes. Terku esperó una muerte rápida pero no sucedió. Los barrotes rechazaron la magia y esta volvió contra los que la habían creado volatilizándolos al instante.

Se escucharon unas risas rotas y empapadas, era la voz de la reina, rota y ronca

"La celda está creada a prueba de magia, idiotas... ¿Como he podido ser tan ingenua?"

Uno de los caudillos o que parecía tal sea acercó y puso su bota encima de su cara.

Con un acento extraño dijo: ¿Cómo se abre? ¿Dónde esta la llave?

La princesa no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y miró hacia su hijo con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Un hacha cayó sobre su cabeza y la amputó al instante. El caudillo recogió la cabeza y se la llevó.

Ordenó a varios que se quedasen delante de la celda.

"Encontraremos como entrar, príncipe" Dijo el de más rango mientras se marchaba con la cabeza de su madre.


End file.
